LOTM: Dark Skies S1 P16/Transcript
(Scene opens with Cloe sitting down waiting. She's approached by David and Jane) David: You okay Cloe? Cloe: I hate sitting around... Who knows what the hell those.... THINGS are doing to Daniel... Or if we'll find him.... Jane: Hey we'll find him! You know we will! Cloe:.... David: Cloe... Don't lose hope. We will find him. And he'll be okay. Cloe: ... *Inhales* Yeah.. I can't lose hope.. David: That's right. Lambert is working hard with Lenius and the others. Jane: Daniel will be back safe and sound in arms in no time! Cloe: *Blushes* Jane! (The three friends share a laugh at this. Suddenly Lexi rushes in) Lexi: There you are! David: Lexi?? Lexi: Come quick! Jack just told me: They found Daniel! Cloe: THEY DID!? (Scene goes over to the heroes meeting in a control center) Lambert: Thanks to Daniel's E-10 Morpher, we were able to draw on a signal and pin point Daniel's location. Cloe: YES!! Rex: Don't keep us in suspence, where is he? (A overhead of an old military storage facility is seen, covered in strange fleshy growth) Seris: What the hell...? Lenius: Shit, they must be terraforming the environment to grow the nest further. Cloe: How are we supposed to get in? Lambert: From what we got from the schematics, there should be a tunnel entrance inside the building, but the building's main entrance is covered in that growth, and I don't think regular breach charges are gonna cut it. Lenius: There is a back entrance, but it's in the back of the base. And from what I saw, that's where those things are swarming together the most. Cloe: Well what are we waiting for!? Let's get in there find Danny and get out! David: Slow down Cloe. Its not that easy. The Targhul could be swarming the place. Cloe: That's why we should go! They might be..... *Shakes her head* Daniel needs us now. Lenius: And we are going. We just gotta be careful how we do this. One wrong move a- *Coughs a little* Seris: Are you all right? Lenius: Yes yes fine. Anyway, we just gotta play is safe is all. Lambert. Agree. I'll stay here and try to guide you to though the tunnel. We may lose contact but I'll try and stay on. Nathan: Come on then! Let's go zombie hunting! (The heroes are seen in a transport heading towards the storage facility. On the way, Marion is seen shaking) Sarah: Marion? Are you all right? Marion: S-Sorry... I just... I don't want to see those things again... Lenius: After our first encounter I can under- *Coughs a little* understand. But we have to help Daniel. Nathan: He is right Marion. But don't worry. I'll keep you safe. Marion: *Breaths* Okay... Hayley: It must have been worse then I thought. Rex: These creatures were dangerous as you saw. Cloe: How long till we get there? Nagisa: We should get there in a few minutes. Kotoko: Think we'll see anything other then zombies? Lenius: Not likely. Just- *Coughs* Just keep on guard. (Seris looks at Lenius wondering what is up with that cough. A few minutes later, the transport lands. The heroes all hop off with some soldiers and the transport takes off. They see the tunnel) Lambert: *Comms* All right you should be right by the tunnel. Cloe: We see it Lambert. We are going in. (The heroes approach the tunnel and enter. They turn on their flashlights and are greeted with a flesh covered tunnel) Rex: Jesus. Seris: Cmon, just ahead. (The heroes and soldiers walk down the tunnel looking around at the walls of growth) Soldier #1: What the hell are they doing down here? Lenius: Nothing good... (Marion is seen walking before a hand reaches out and grabs her shoulder, causing her to scream and jump back. The flashlights are shined on the hand, revealing a technician that has been fused inside of the growth reaching for help) Technician: Help....Me.... Cloe: Oh my god... Technician: Please.....kill..me. (Rex looks at one of the soldiers and nods. The soldier approaches with a flamethrower and sets fire to the trapped technician, causing him to scream in pain. Marion looks away as this goes while covering her eyes. Nathan hugs her as this goes on. After a few moments the screaming stops while the fires still burns) Juniper: This is horrible... Masaru: Hey I should try to burn the rest of this fleshy crap. Lenius: No. Too dangerous. You might burn us to. Cloe: I just hope we don't- ...... Did you hear that? (Everyone stops as strange and quiet squeaking noises are heard. A soldier shines a light ahead, revealing a Targhul looking out at the group before hiding back behind the corner quickly. Another sound is heard as the light reveals another looking at the group atop a crate before jumping back down behind it) Rex: Oh shit. Lenius: Hide! (The group splits apart just as one of the Targhul runs toward them, ramming into a soldier and knocking him down. It then walks over to the soldier and stands above him hunched over. The soldier hits the creature with his pistol before it grabs his arm and tears it off at the elbow, causing the soldier to scream. It then strikes him with a headbutt, killing him before proceeding to drag the corpse toward the other Targhul) Masaru: OH NO YOU DON'T!! *Throws fire ball* (The Targhul screams as its body burns to ashes) Rex: TAKE THEM DOWN!! (Rex and the soldiers all start shooting at the Targhul's, killing some, while others start to back and run away.) Nagisa: They're retreating. Soldier #3: *Checks the dead soldier* ... He's gone sir. Lenius: *Sighs* We have to keep moving. We'll collect him on the way out. (The group starts to go forward. They prepare for more Targhul's when they see 3 way split path) Seris: What the hell?? Which way do we go?? Cloe: *Comms* Lambert. We hit a 3 way fork in the road. Which way do we go? Lambert: *Comms* Sorry to say Cloe, I'm not sure. I'm picking up Daniel's signal from the end of all 3 paths. David:... That means we gotta split up. Jane: Oh. Great. Face the zombie by spliting our man power. Lenius: Its- *Coughs* Its our only choice. Kotoko: How about I take the right path then? Masaru: Me and Nagisa will watch your back then Lexi: I'll go with you to. Nathan: Same for me and Marion. Brody: Me and my friends will take the left side. David: Which leaves the center to the rest of us. Cloe: All right. Watch out for more Targhuls sneaking. Lenius: We'll divide the soldiers up evenly so you'll have some back up. Now, let's move. (The groups split up into 3 groups. The soldiers that go with them evenly as Lenius suggested. Over with group 1 of Marion, the Akechi Siblings, Nathan, and Lexi, they move though their tunnel) Kotoko: *Looks at her foot* Gah... This stuff is everywhere... Nathan: Yeah... Its gross.. Soldier #4: I'd rather deal with this stuff then those things... Masaru: Yeah well suck it up. We are dealing these things so- Nagisa: More are coming. Marion: What!? Where!? Nagisa: Quiet! I'm listening. (Everyone is quiet as Nagisa tries to find out where they are coming from) Nagisa:..... !! BEHIND US!!\ (A Stalker emerges from the darkness charging and rams into Nagisa, knocking him down. It walks over to him and leans down while trying to bite him before it is burned by Masaru who then helps Nagisa up) Masaru: You okay? Nagisa: *groans* Yeah. Soldier #4: Only one? Strange... (The group stands in silence. It then cuts to the point of view from an unknown Targhul that sees the group as highlighted targets. It then is heard sniffing the air before letting out a loud primal roar as it cuts back to the group.) Nathan: What the...? (One of the soldiers looks around using the light attached to his laser rifle. He then shines it on a ceiling corner where the Targhul is hanging before it suddenly pounces the soldier and instantly begins tearing into him as he screams out) Soldier #2: AHHH! SOMEONE GET THIS THING OFF ME!!! Marion: Oh my god! (The soldier dies as the Targhul devours handfuls of the man's organs. It then stops and slowly looks at the others who start backing away. It then stands and walks toward them) Marion: Masaru, burn it! (Masaru shoots a fireball at the Targhul, but it quickly launches a tendril up to the ceiling and flies off into the dark. The heroes look into the void, ready for another attack. A tendril then wraps around Marion's foot, pulling her to the ground before dragging her into the darkness as her screams are heard echoing down the hall) Nathan: MARION!!! *Run after her* Kotoko: Nathan wait!! *Run after him* (Everyone rushes after Nathan as he tries to go after Marion. They find more different tunnel paths) Nathan: DAMN IT!! WHICH WAY DID IT GO!? Lexi: *Grab her head* This is driving crazy! Masaru: These things are toying with us!! I'm about ready to- (The group hears Marion's screams) Nathan: *Gasp* MARION! *Points* THIS WAY!! (The group rushes though the tunnel where they soon find themselves in a wide open space) Nagisa: This is where the screaming came from. Lexi: But where's- *Looks up and gasps* (The heroes all look up and are in shock) Kotoko: Oh.... My.... God.... (Scene goes over to The Ninja Steel Rangers) Hayley: How far do these tunnels go? Preston: Good question. They seem endless. Soldier #7: No wondering those monsters chose this place to hide... Brody: Hey guys look. (The group looks and see some dead looking Targhuls Slicers. A soldier goes up) Soldier #8: Looks like their. Thank god for that. They- (Suddenly the soldier gets his head sliced off) Levi: WHOA!! (The dead Targhuls get back up and charge. The Rangers and soldiers start to shoot at them) Calvin: These things are smart!! Sarah: They pretended to be dead!? I can't believe- (The soldiers behind them cry at out. The rangers look to find them killed by Targhuls behind them) Brody: Not good!! (Hayley and Calvin pulls out their swords and slices at the Targhuls. Together they kill the Targhul) Levi: *Sigh* No wonder Marion's more scared then she normally is... Sarah: Yeah... It was pretty bad at that lab. Brody: Come on. We should be almost to the end. (They start to near the end of the tunnel and when they reach the end and find themselves in an open area.) Preston: What... Is this place? Sarah: And.... What is that??? Brody: *Looks up* No way.... (The scene goes over to David and the others) Cloe: *Comms* Lambert how deep is this tunnel? (Static) Cloe: Lambert? .... Great. Jane: So much for that. (Seris is seen looking at the walls) Seris: Jesus, it smells like shit in here. Rex: You're telling me... (The group continues to walk. They stop as a strange voice is heard around them) ???: Yes...That's right heroes. Come...Come straight to me. Lenius: Torshul. Jane: How's that possible? Seris: Might be talking using this fleshy shit. Torshul: Ah, so you've seen my art. Do you like it? How does it make you feel...? Cloe: What have you done with Daniel?! Torshul: Oh, the boy? Nothing really...but my child is feeding really well off his body. (Cloe is angered) Torshul: And he's not the only one down here. That shy one from your group...is fitting in just fine. Jane: Marion... Cloe: You won't lay a hand on her, you hear me!? Torshul: Maybe I won't, but my children may have other plans. They're always hungry ya know. Seris: We don't need to listen to this, let's just keep going. Cloe: You're right. I've heard enough. (The heroes leave the area. As they walk, the walls start pulsating in certain spots, causing the heroes to stop walking) Soldier #6: The hell...? (The wall pulsates faster before a hand made of the same fleshy substance emerges from the spot, pulling itself out as a tall, mouthless and fleshy monster.) It's eyes dart around before landing on the heroes as the monster makes a low moaning sound) Seris: What the fuck is that?! Lenius: Kill it! (The soldiers open fire on the monster, but the bullets and laserfire do no harm as the holes fill up with flesh) Rex: Damn, another regenerator! Cloe: Quick, try burning it! (The flame trooper steps up and sets fire to the beast, causing it to scream in agony. However, it suddenly rushes the soldier, grabbing him by the neck before lifting him up. It looks at him a bit before the moan returns. It's face then splits open, revealing a tooth covered interior with small tendril appendages for tongues. The Targhul then rams a small blade like arm through the soldier's chest, penetrating the fuel tank on his back) Jane: Oh no! Seris: GET DOWN! (The other heroes take cover before the tank explodes, killing the monster and the soldier but also opening up a hole in the wall that leads to a large room) David: *Gets up* You guys all right? Jack: Yeah... Juniper: Hey guys look. A hole. Cloe: Let's check it out. (The group all enters the large room. As they enter they are met by a shocking sight.) Cloe:...... What is this...? TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Transcripts Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 1